


Family Until Whenever

by Ryuu_boii



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band), Epik High, K-pop, Winner (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Crying, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Big Happy Family, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu_boii/pseuds/Ryuu_boii
Summary: April 12, 2014 the day that was meant to be a day of fun and laughter but during the 2014 YG Family Power World tour tragedy struck Big Bang's Leader G-dragon. Will he be able to recover and return to the person he was or is his life and big bang's changed forever? Will it bring Big Bang together or drive them apart?  April 12, 2014 the day Big Bang will remember for the rest of their lives for better and for worse.





	1. April 11, 2014

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay (By My Side Always)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267294) by [CastielFollowMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe). 

> This is my very first Fan-fiction I'm sorry its probably really bad. But this is something I really wanted to write about even though I suck at writing. This story was inspired by CastielFollowMe's "Stay (By My Side Always)" I wanted to say a special thanks to them for inspiring me. Please if you have any suggestions on how i could improve or any problems feel free to comment it and I'd be happy to reply. In this story both Winner and Ikon both debuted before 2014. Lee Seunghyun is being called Seungri so you don't confused him with Choi Seunghyun or Top. Some of the people are OOC cause Im still new to some of the groups. I hope you enjoy!!

**Jiyong POV **

Today is April 12, 2015 and it has been one year since my life was changed forever in more ways than one. On April 12th of last year it was the start of the YG Family Power World Tour it was meant to be the day of excitement, smiles and laughter but unfortunately that wasn't the case. While we were in Japan for the Concert, We being my family aka, Big Bang, 2ne1, Epik High, Winner, IKon, and we cant forget about PSY-hyung. Oh shoot I forgot to introduce myself my bad, " Hello I'm G-dragon Leader of Big Bang but you can call me Jiyong" This is the story how my life changed in just the matter of seconds for good and for bad. The day I will remember for the rest of my life. 

**3rd POV April 11, 2014**

"It's time...for the YG Family Power World Tour to begin!" Said CEO Yang or as everyone would call him YG.

  
"FIGHTING!!" Everyone yells in response

  
"It's getting late how about we all head home? We need our energy up for tomorrow." suggested Tablo of Epik High

  
"That is probably for the best I can see it in your faces you all deserve the rest." YG said as he grabbed his stuff and headed toward the door, but before he left everyone got up and bowed bidding him goodnight

  
"Yea let's all head home guys." said Another member of Epik High, DJ Tukutz. "Goodnight and good job today everyone." the members of Epik High said as the bowed and left through the door. The next the follow their leads was the girls of 2en1 who just bowed saying "Goodnight" and left waving at the remaining groups.

  
"Goodnight" Everyone said in response

  
"Winner. Ikon." Jiyong looked at them waiting for them to turn their gases toward him once they did Jiyong could clearly see the questioning look on each of their faces so he continued. "You don't have to be so nervous around your seniors because we aren't just your seniors we are also your family. We aren't very good at showing it but we care deeply for all of you and we want you to do your every best during the concert tomorrow but but also have fun you think you can do that for us?" Jiyong was met with silent stares of shock from his members, Winner, and Ikon. "What?" he asks confused

  
"You would never expect those words to come out of your mouth Jiyong maybe Seungri's but we never thought you would say them." Youngbae says

  
"Umm I guess your right but anyway can you answer my question. Will you guys do your best tomorrow but also have fun at the same time?" he asks looking at Winner and Ikon

  
"Yes sir!" they all yell at him

  
"Great now lets all head home I'm pretty sure we are really tired" They all bow to each other before they go their separate ways.

  
**With Big Bang **

  
During the car ride home they all just stayed silent while listening to the instrumental music flowing through the car. You could tell that they are all really tired from the long day where they were helping set up the stage and making sure all the props where set to go. All of them are just lost in their own thoughts not really minding the silence... Although almost all of them were expecting a certain maknae to break it but surprisingly he didn't which they all found strange because Seungri hates silence and has never failed to break it..that is until now. The only sound in the car was the soft music and everyone's breaths.

  
Once they arrived home before the could enter the one and only Maknae finally spoke up asking something that was not expected,

  
"Hey Hyungs..." "Yea?" "Can we all sleep in the living room tonight?" he askes in the softest voice. The Hyungs all look at each other than back at Seungri before slowly Youngbae answers "I guess we can, but why?"

  
"Really?! Yay let me go grab my stuff" was all he said before he booked it to his room

  
The Hyungs all raise a eyebrow at the youngest recent attitude.

  
"Is he alright? He's been acting strange." Daesung asks with concerned eyes

  
"Yea he has been acting strange but I guess we will find out later come on lets go change and get our stuff" Jiyong says walking toward his room not waiting for a response. The other 3 members just follow their leader and go to their rooms to change and gather the stuff they need to sleep.

  
Seungri was the first one to arrive in the living room to set up his stuff then Daesung, Seunghyun, and Youngbae, but no sign of Jiyong. So Seungri goes to his room and knock on the door,

  
"Ji-hyung?"

  
no answer

  
"Hyunggg?? I'm coming in"

  
still no answer

  
Seungri opens the door to find Jiyong fast asleep on his bed. Seungri's face softens at the site of his hyung fast asleep in a ball hugging the panda stuff animal he got him for his birthday. "He's so cute" he says not realizing someone was behind him until they taunted him

  
"Ouuu someone has a crushhh~" Seungri turned around so fast you would be sure he caused whip lash, he comes face to face with grinning Youngbae

  
"N-no I don't. S-shut up" Seungri says blushing madly which causes Youngbae to burst out laughing

  
"Hurry up everyone is waiting~" he says walking away from Seungri still grinning like a fool

  
Seungri frowns then looks at Jiyong deciding if he should wake him up and bring him to the living room but in the end he decides against and goes to the living room after taking one more glance at Jiyong.

  
Once Seungri walks into the living room everyone turns to look at him grinning and Seungri shoots a annoyed glance at Youngbae, but Seungri decides to play dumb,

  
"What?" The others just grin even wider it was almost terrifying

  
"Oh you know what" Daesung smirks

  
"Umm no I don't"

  
Seunghyun, Daesung, and Youngbae all look at each other before Seunghyun smiles evilly before saying, "Does our Maknae have a crush?~~"

  
Seungri starts stuttering even though he knew they were going to ask,

  
"W-what no I d-don't" but they don't seem to believe it

  
"If you didn't have a crush why are you stuttering?" Youngbae asks knowingly

  
"..."

  
"Fine yes I may have a crush on someone" Seungri sighs

  
"And who would that someone be hmm?" Seunghyun says leaning closer to hear Seungri's answer who just sighs again then quietly answers

  
"Ji-hyung"

  
The hyungs start cheering and laughing while seungri keeps his head down smile slowly forming on his lips

  
"You have a crush on Jiyongie??" Taeyang said really loudly

  
Seungri winces "Yes but keep it down I don't want him finding out now"

  
"You don't want who finding out what?" A tired voice startles all of them. They all stop laughing and turn around to the hallway entrance to see a very tired Jiyong.

  
"N-nothing Hyung Don't worry about it"

  
Jiyong looks at him with a sceptical face then he looks at the rest of the members then back at Seungri. He looks like he wants to ask more questions but fortunately he drops it probably too tired to deal with it right now.

  
"Mmk. Go to bed it's 11:40 the concerts tomorrow you wont be able to get up if you don't sleep now." he says as he walks back to his room before passing out on his bed again

  
Everyone takes a deep breath "That was a close one"

  
"Yea keep your voice down next time Hyung" Seungri states in all seriousness

"That includes all you. I don't really want to be outed yet ok?"

  
They all just nod in acknowledgement before they lay down to sleep so they can regain their energy for the next day. 


	2. Introductions/Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YG Family have time to get together and Formally introduce themselves Before the concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much trouble with this chapter but i hope you guys enjoy it.

Everyone groaned when a alarm pierced their beautiful slumber. Seungri gets up sleepy not fully awake to turn the alarm off and to get everyone up.

  
"Hyungs get up we have to get ready or we'll be late" He says as he shakes each of them awake Youngbae and Daesung both get up but Seunghyun just groans and rolls over. Then after many failed attempts to wake him Seungri just huffs and walks to the kitchen to grab a cup of water before going back the where Seunghyun was still sleeping. Seungri yells at him to wake up as he dumps the water on him.

  
"Ahhh!"

  
"Its time to get up, Hyung" Seungri emphasized before he toke off running. Seunghyun recovers quickly before getting up to chase Seungri, "Get back here, you little brat!"

"No!" Seungri says looking behind him until he bumps into something hard

  
"oof"

  
"Ow" the voice says from the ground

  
Seungri looks to see what he bumped into or better who he bumped into. Then he saw an already dressed Jiyong holding his chest on the ground.

  
"Omg Sorry Hyung! Are you Ok??" Seungri Asks concerned as he helps him off the floor

  
"Yea I'm f-fine. Why were you running?"

  
"Oh. I dumped water on Seung-hyung to wake him up and he started chasing me so I ran, But I wasn't looking where I was going I'm sorry"

  
"Haha. Be careful next time. Now you might want to get ready so we can have breakfast before we leave"

  
"Ok hyung" Seungri goes to get ready while Jiyong heads to the kitchen where Youngbae is making breakfast for all of them. None of them mention anything about last night as they eat their breakfast which consist of Rice, Kimichi, and Dak Gomtang (Korean Chicken Soup). Everyone was silent just enjoying the meal until that silence was broken by Jiyong's phone ringing. Jiyong pulls his phone from his pocket to see the caller ID.

  
"Papa" he tells them. Big Bang all call him Papa because they have known him for a long time and over time have grown really close the him especially Jiyong who thinks of him like a father. They only call him that when they are alone with him or its just them cause its kinda unprofessional. If other people are with them they call him YG or Sir. Jiyong answers the call,

  
"Hello?"

  
"Hello Ji-ji."

  
"Did you need anything Papa?"

  
"In fact I do...I was wondering if you could come and talk with me before the concert if you have time?"

  
"Just me or Big Bang?"

  
"It would be great big bang can all come"

  
"Umm ok I guess we will be there in a bit ok?"

  
"That's fine"

  
"Bye bye see you in a bit papa"

  
"See you soon...Ji-ji"

  
YG has been calling Jiyong 'ji-ji' ever since he was 15 but Jiyong is still embarrassed every time he hears it that's why YG never calls him that unless they are along. Not even Big bang calls him that.

  
"What did papa want ji-hyung"

  
"He wanted us to come and talk with him before the concert."

  
"In that case we better head out now." Youngbae said looking at the clock

  
"Yea"

  
With that they all clean up kitchen before heading out. During the car ride everyone had the same question on their minds but only did, Seungri voice them.

  
"What do you think he wants us for?"

  
"Heck if we know it could literally be anything"

  
"I wonder if its good or bad news or both"

  
I guess we will just have to find out hmm?" Jiyong says as he steps out of the car

  
As they all walk into the building they head toward the Family waiting room knowing that's where YG would be. Each Artist have their own waiting rooms. The family waiting room is where everyone would be during the concert because it connects to the stage so they can quickly get from the stage to the waiting room to change or whatever they need to do. Its really big so everyone can fit in it.

  
Once they reach the waiting room the knock on the door waiting for an answer once they hear a soft 'Come in' they go in, Surprisingly they aren't the only ones there the whole YG family was there. In response the all bow to each other then they all look over at YG

  
"What did you need to see me for...or us in this case, sir?" Jiyong asks kinda confused

  
"That's an interesting question.....Ji-ji"

  
Jiyong starts stuttering his face heating up as he looks a YG with confusion and shock and may even a bit of betrayal. "W-What the h-heck you promised me...Papa" he says deciding that 2 can play at this game. While all the Rookies look shocked and confused the other groups just look between YG and Jiyong before they all start laughing. YG smirks even wider than before before saying,

  
"Well sorry Ji-ji but I guess we both broke our promises but I think that it was finally time don't you think? I mean you did tell Winner and Ikon that everyone here is family right? So now that everyone is here how about you introduce yourselves to Winner and Ikon?"

  
Winner and Ikon look over hearing their names being said. On the other hand you could still hear the rest of the groups giggling softly to themselves. Jiyong looks over at his group and both rookie groups before looking at YG who gives him a knowing glance. Jiyong closes his eyes then sighs

  
"I mean why not it is the first time we have the time to talk right?" He looks over at Big bang who all immediately know what he wants. They all go and stand by each other clasping hands and bow at the same time.

  
"Annyeong We are Big Bang!"

  
"Annyeonghasaeyo! My name is G-dragon of big bang or as some people know me as Kwon Jiyong, but please call me Ji-hyung or just Ji is fine"

  
"Annyeonghasaeyo! I'm Taeyang but you can call me Youngbae-hyung" After him Seunghyun

  
"Annyeong. I'm TOP but you can call me Seunghyun-hyung" Then Daesung

  
"Annyeonghasaeyo! I'm Daesung you can call me Dae or Daesung-hyung" And finally Seungri

  
"Annyeonghasaeyo! I'm Seungri and Since we already have a Seunhyung you can all call me Seung-hyung or Ri"

  
After big bang 2en1 steps up copying Big bang

  
"Annyeong! We are 2en1!"

  
"I'm CL you can call me Chaerin"

  
"I'm Dara please call me dara or sandara"

  
"I'm Park Bom but you can call me Bom"

  
"And Minzy but call me Minji"

  
Epik high and Psy follow after them.

  
"Annyeong We are Epik High"

  
"I'm Tablo"

  
"I'm Mithra Jin call me Jin"

  
"I'm DJ Tukutz call me DJ"

  
"Annyeong I'm Psy you can call me Psy-hyung"

  
Winner and Ikon return the introductions with their own, theirs are simpler

  
"Annyeonghasaeyo! We are Winner!"

  
"I'm the leader Seungyoon"

  
"I'm Jinwoo"

  
"I'm Minho"

  
"And I'm Seunghoon"

  
After Winner introduces themselves Its Ikons turn

  
"Annyeong I'm Hanbin the Leader"

  
"I am Jinhwan"

  
"I'm Jiwon"

  
"Hi I'm Junhoe"

  
"Hello I am Yunhyeong"

  
"I'm Chanwoo"

  
"And I am Donghyuk"

  
"Together we are Ikon! Nice to meet you!"

  
"Nice to meet you all too!! Welcome to The Family!" Seungri Said in the cheerful voice

  
Everyone is all smiling like fools to each other but Jiyong scans the room to find the one person who hasn't introduced them self yet and that is the one and only YG.

  
"Hey YG-hyung Don't you think you should introduce yourself too? I mean its only fair" smirks at the person who as been a father figure for a lot of his life. Everyone turns to look at them. YG sighs looking at everyone who has a smirk on their face then looking back at the ring leader, Jiyong who had the biggest smirk.

  
"Fine." Jiyong smiles in victory

Annyeong As you all know I'm YG your boss but to this little diva" pointing at jiyong who pouts in response "I'm papa since I've known him for most of his life same with big bang and 2en1. While I have known Epik high and Psy for along time to we are more like siblings" After waited a few seconds of silence Seungri was getting impatient with the silence as always

  
"Ahhh I hate silence lets talk about something anything, just no silence!!" he says as he looks ready to pull his hair out. Everyone starts laughing at the maknae of big bang while Jiyong looks at him shaking his head fondly.

  
"How about we tell stories of each other or our own stories?" Winners Jinwoo suggested

  
"Sure its better than silence" Seungri says "Who wants to go first?" when no one speaks up Jiyong has a idea  
"How about we tell our story? Like why we wanted to do music? Stuff like that?"

  
"Lets do that it sounds like a good reason to get to know each other who wants to start?" Youngbae says again no one speaks up until YG

  
"How about Ji-ji goes first? I mean it is his suggestion"

  
"Ah ok I can go first"

  
"When I was little I knew I wanted to do music. When I was 6 I joined a group called "Little Roora" Unfortunely we disbanded when i was 8. One day I won a dance competition and Lee Soo Man or the CEO of SM was the one who hosted the competition reached out to me and i became a SM trainee but I doubt Anyone remembers me cause you wouldn't see me unless i was dancing which i didn't do a lot maybe once a month or once every three months. Ahh Do you guys know Shinhwa?" Mainly looking at the older idols, once he gets a nod he continues

  
"I used to Play with Shinhwa-hyungs a lot but i doubt they remember that either it was so long ago. I was a SM trainee for about 5 years then Papa Reached out to me and I accepted it and became a trainee here where I met Youngbae And we became friends pretty quickly. For 5 years we were training to become a hip-hop Duo but then we than met the members big bang plus Hyunseung and I will admit i was so mad when papa told us we were going to debut as a idol group. I was so mad that I ignored everyone except Youngbae for 3 whole months. But than i began to accept the fact that even if i don't aprove of them being here they were going to be here and we were going to debut together. So i decided that it was better to push them to improve than dwell on how long they have been training. Everyday i pushed them to the limits and even beyond that we all trained hard and when i say hard i mean hard. Even ask the other members." When all the others looked over at the rest of Big Bang all of them were nodding their heads to Jiyongs words

  
"Unfortunately, We lost Hyunseung during the Big Bang Documentary, we almost lost Ri as well...I won't go into much detail but it was a documentary where those who didn't meet standards were cut Kinda like what Winner and Ikon went through. The two that were cut where Hyunseung and Ri but Papa gave them one more chance to prove them selves and obviously Ri won. Once the Documentary was over All five of us were going to debut as Big Bang on August 19, 2006." Once he stopped talking All the rookies looked at him with understanding and curiosity.

  
"Any questions you want to ask me or the other members?" Jiyong asks

  
Winner and Ikon look between themselves they look like they have questions but look to nervous to ask. YG notices this and says

  
"You can ask anything. It doesn't matter what it is just say it"

  
They all look at each other again before Hanbin slowly raises his hand. Once Jiyong gives him permission to ask he says in a hesitated voice,

  
"Was there any time when you almost disbanded?"

  
"Umm..." Jiyong thinks before he answers, "We actually almost never debuted when we were trainees." Before Jiyong could explain farther they were interrupted by one of the managers

"Sorry to interrupt but we want to do a mic check before the concert if that ok will all of you guy?"

  
"Yes of course we shall head over there now, Thank you." YG said the manager nodded and headed toward the stage then everyone looked at each other before Jiyong spoke up again

  
"Well I guess we'll have to finish this another time Sorry no one else got to go" he said shyly before they all got up to go to the stage. . But while they headed to the stage Jiyong felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. but didn't think anything of it. 


	3. A/N

Sooo l recently I've lost my motivation for this story cause there's to many characters. And it's really bad. So for now I will not be posting more. Maybe, I muster enough energy to rewrite the story, but that won't be for a while. Thank you to those who actually read this. 🙂 Bye bye 👋🏼👋🏼


End file.
